


Winter Spirit

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Supernatural Elements, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred is desperately searching the forest for the Winter Spirit.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Winter Spirit

**Winter Spirit**

❄️💕 ❄️

The forest was silent as Alfred stumbled through the deep snow, his breath coming out in harsh puffs as he walked. His blue eyes scanned the thick forest for any sign that he might be close to what he was looking for. He had heard from the children in his village that the Winter Spirit had been spotted in the west side of the forest, but he had been searching for what felt like hours.

"Please, Winter Spirit. I need you." Alfred muttered as he looked around. "Great Ivan, where are you?"

Alfred rubbed his arms as he felt the cold seeping through his coat, but the effort to keep warm was wasted as he tripped into the snow. He let out a curse as he landed, frustration bringing hot tears to his eyes, but his stress was forgotten as something moved up ahead. He snapped his head up and rubbed at his eyes as he saw a giant pure white deer not too far ahead. The deer's antlers twisted and curled, and were draped in pine branches and speckled with holly. Its eyes glowed violet and its hooves looked golden in the afternoon sun as it walked over to Alfred. Alfred felt his heart start to race as he looked at the creature coming towards him, and scrambled to get onto his feet. The deer stopped a few feet away, and Alfred swallowed thickly as he looked at Winter Spirit.

"G-Great Ivan? The Winter Spirit?"

The deer lowered its head in a nod then reared back as it's body began to morph into a human form. Alfred watched in awe as the deer's body shifted and shrunk to be the size of a tall male. His body was bare save for a white fur that draped over him like a robe and his decorated antlers. His glowing violet eyes locked onto Alfred as he brushed his starlight hair from his face. Alfred felt his breath hitch as he gazed upon Ivan, and felt like the strength in his legs had vanished. He fell to his knees, speechless before the spirit that was more beautiful than he remembered from his youth.

"G-Great, Winter Spirit," Alfred stammered, then quickly bowed his head, his forehead touching the snow. "Granter of wishes and mercy. I…" Alfred trailed off as he felt his anxious nerves getting the better of him. He swallowed thickly, and tried to make the words come out, but he was failing. Ivan stepped closer—Alfred tensed as he heard the footsteps, but he calmed as he felt the spirit's hand touch his hair. It rushed through his body easing his throat and frantic heart, and he looked up slowly to see Ivan moving down to his level. Alfred wide-eyed as he felt Ivan's hand travel from his head to his cheek as he got down to his knees in the snow as well. It had been years since Alfred had been this close to the Winter Spirit, but it felt like the first time he was really seeing him. His skin was just as pure white as the fur robe, though a soft pink dusted his cheeks and nose. His violet eyes seemed to look deep into his soul and he felt like he could stare into them for hours.

Once Ivan was seated in the snow, Alfred felt his hand leave his cheek, bringing him from his stupor. He felt heat bloom across his face as he realized he had been staring so shamelessly, and cleared his throat as he found his voice once again.

"Great Ivan, I come to ask for a wish—for, for my twin brother, Matthew." Ivan nodded his head slowly and Alfred continued. "This winter I wish for him to recover quickly. He fell through the ice a week ago, and even though I got him out... he still shakes and won't eat."

Ivan reached forth to touch Alfred's cheek again, making Alfred feel hot all over and look back into his eyes.

"A wish of concern and love." Ivan said, voice deep and smooth. "I shall grant it."

Alfred felt his blush spread from his ears to his neck as he heard this, and nodded his head in thanks. Ivan gave a small smile then leaned in closer, reminding Alfred of the price he had to pay for making his wish. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat as he closed his eyes and leaned in to give a kiss to the spirit's forehead, but instead he found Ivan's lips on his. His heart seemed to stop as he felt his lips press against his as soft as fresh snow, but warm and inviting. Alfred pressed back, feeling the warmth spread to the tips of his toes, and when Ivan pulled away, it left Alfred lightheaded.

"Go to your brother," Ivan ordered. Alfred felt like he was in a daze, but nodded his head although he didn't move. Ivan smiled at him and moved his thumb to caress Alfred's cheek. "Go." He repeated, before moving to get up. Alfred followed Ivan's movements blindly, chasing after the hand that lingered on his face. Once on his feet again Ivan pulled his hand away, but Alfred reached out and grabbed it before it was out of reach. They both froze at that moment, looking at their hands then each other for a long moment. Alfred quickly realized what he had done and let go of the spirit's hand as if it had caught fire. His face became a bright red once more and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the snow.

"S-Sorry, you're just… so… beautiful—sorry," Alfred rambled, embarrassed with himself and afraid that he might have offended the spirit.

"Thank you." Ivan said suddenly, making Alfred look up at him in surprise. Ivan gave a smile, an expression that Alfred was quickly becoming fond of, before changing back into a deer. His robe of fur covered him once more and his giant size returned. He shook his body to fluff out his fur, the pine and holly staying in place as he did so, then turned away from Alfred as he said, "Take care of your brother."

Alfred nodded his head frantically then said, "I-I will, and… will I see you again?"

The Winter Spirit turned slightly to look at Alfred as he answered, "You found me this time, you can find me again."

Alfred nodded in agreement and Ivan nodded back, then headed off into the forest, golden hooves crunching through the snow at a leisurely pace. Alfred watched him vanish into the winter landscape before turning around as well and rushing off to his village.

* * *

*****HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

So, I wanted to do a holiday fic that wasn't exactly Christmas but still had that holiday vibe. So I'm like… Santa Ivan but different, and thus I came up with this. Ivan's the Winter Spirit aka Great Ivan, who grants wishes to children only once a winter if they find him. He requires that they give him a kiss on his forehead as payment, and he rarely shows his human form. However, he felt something with Alfred and showed him his form as a child and now as an adult. And if I had the time, I'd make this longer and have Alfred pursue Ivan all winter, trying to win his heart even though he's a spirit, and Ivan would let him after putting up a little fight. (Ivan likes him too lol) and then when they fall in love and make love for the first time Ivan would lose his spirit status (he would shed his antlers and his eyes would loose their glow) and become a normal human to grow old with Alfred and they would see a new Winter Spirit be birthed from the snow and greet them before wandering off.


End file.
